1. Field of the Technology
This invention relates to the field of shot pattern controlling devices for mounting or otherwise connected to a barrel of a shotgun. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel choke for shotguns and other firearms that fire a shot package rather than a single bullet.
2. Background
It is known in the art to provide a choke system to attach to a shotgun barrel in order to change the dispersion and distribution of shot or pellets emanating from the muzzle of a shotgun. Such prior art apparatus include those such that are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,161,979, 6,052,935, 5,452,535, and the prior art patents cited therein.
A shotgun choke is a constriction device or apparatus mounted on or incorporated into the muzzle of a shotgun barrel that changes the patterning characteristics of a shot charge onto its target. A choke may also be incorporated into a shotgun barrel and is not required to be a second or separate attachment or apparatus. A choke can be any device or configuration that restricts, stacks, organizes, and compresses the shot package of a typical shotgun shell.
Many prior art shotgun chokes or restrictors have moving parts or do not substantially restrict the shot to an improvement over other chokes. Many prior art shotgun chokes do not provide the joint benefits of pattern placement and recoil reduction.